1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to trailers, recreational vehicles, and custom van body structures and, in particular, to a roof support of light weight and possessing ease of fabrication which supports vehicle roofs of contoured shapes of variable radii.
2. Description of the Problem
Recreational vehicles and vacation trailers make frequent use of a raised roof, which allows the addition of ceiling mounted entertainment equipment and storage space, and the routing of air ducts. Fabrication of an aesthetically pleasing roof fit for these purposes, which also exhibits strength, is better served by providing designers the ability to incorporate curved sheet metal elements, rubber membranes, or fiber glass sections, rather than flat elements. Underside supports for such roofs should conform to the shape of the roof if possible. These supports should also limit or reduce the direct labor cost involved in construction of the vehicle.
Contemporary design has relied on square cross section extruded aluminum channels as structural elements. The channels are often joined using galvanized steel sheet metal gussets to fabricate roof support elements. Fabrication of roof support elements from these elements has required welding, adhesive joining or screws, adding greatly to direct labor required to construct the vehicles.